1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to marine vessels and components related thereto and more specifically to a dive and/or access door for a rigid inflatable boat.
2. Description of Related Art
Rigid-hulled inflatable boats, also known as rigid inflatable boats (RIB) are popular sea-faring vessels that are stable, seaworthy, and versatile. RIBs are useful in recreational, commercial, and military applications. A typical RIB comprises a solid, traditionally v-shaped hull having flexible inflatable tubes disposed around the gunwale (i.e. top edge of the side) thereof. RIBs are designed to be hydroplaning boats and can be powered by an outboard motor or an inboard water-jet motor. The hull of the RIB may be comprised of wood, steel, aluminum, fiberglass, glass-reinforced plastic, or combinations thereof. The inflatable gunwale tubing is often comprised of a resilient rubber or plastic composite such as, for example, hypalon, polyvinyl chloride or polyurethane. Many RIBs can outperform traditional fiberglass boats and often are more difficult to sink and provide improved ride and handling in heavy seas. Additionally, the relatively flexible and durable gunwale tubing provides protection for the RIB and other vessels and structures it may come in contact with.
As noted, RIBS are quite versatile and can be used as rescue craft, patrol vessels, dive boats, or tenders for larger boats. With respect to rescue and dive use, access between the vessel and the water is typically provided over the gunwale tubing or via a dive ladder extending off the tubing or transom. Although boarding/de-boarding over the gunwale is not difficult for an able-bodied individual, it is not ideal when dealing with an injured individual who may be strapped to a stretcher or other rescue device. Over-the-gunwale boarding/de-boarding is likewise not ideal for a rescuer/diver that may be carrying several pounds of cumbersome equipment. Similarly, boarding/de-boarding by way of a dive ladder only allows for one individual to board at a time and is typically not effective for loading and unloading stretchers and other equipment.
Because of the shortcomings associated with over-the-gunwale and/or ladder access in RIB applications, several attempts at providing a dive/access door have been made. For example U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,014 to Kim, discloses a quick release, selective open area for a rigid inflatable boat for the purpose of providing emergency/life saving access. The system includes a fixed arc-shaped primary tube and a rear tube slideably installed adjacent to one end of the primary tube. The rear tube is slideable forward and backward along a sliding rail which is supported by a guiding member. A holding means is provided for securing the front end of the rear tube to the rear of the arc-shaped primary tube. When slide rearward, the open space between the rear tube the primary tube provides boarding access to the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,421,970 to Levesque discloses an access device for RIB's which includes a securable flap assembly along with a removable section of the tube. The flap assembly is secured on either side to two permanent sections of the RIB's gunwale tubing and provides straps or other closure means to keep the flap secured to the side of the boat when closed. When opened, the straps are released and the flap extends into the water. The removable section of the tube is removed, exposing an access/boarding area in the gunwale tubing of the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,101 to Mardikian relates to a conventional fiberglass-hulled vessel having a side section which can act as a loading platform. The platform/door is incorporated into the side of the hull and pivots on hinges from a vertical to horizontal position. The door in controlled by pulley and cable assembly which allows the user to operatively selected between open and closed positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,328 to Rowan relates to a boat hull which incorporates a buoyant panel section that is supported by a hinge assembly along the side of the hull. A plurality of pivotal links control movement of the panel and, in a down position, the panel provides a boyant loading platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,864 to Hemphill describes to a diver's door for an inflatable boat comprising a removable section of the gunwale tubing. The removable section is secured to opposing sides of the gunwale tubing by flanges that are secured around end caps of the gunwale tubing. The removable section is inflated to form a tight fit and deflated for removal.
Although the prior art provides some useful dive/boarding doors, none provide a rigid inflatable boat with an access door that provides a substantially flat working platform that extends outboard of the hull. Indeed, with respect to inflatable boats, the prior art only describes devices or methodology for providing a gap or opening the gunwale tubing, without any platforms or working areas. Furthermore, the dive/boarding doors described the prior art are not easily opened and closed without the need for complicated hinges, latches, straps, or other closure means. Consequently, there is a need in the art for a easy-to-operate dive/boarding access door for RIBS that provides a large working platform ideal for rescue and diving operations.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. However, in view of the dive/boarding doors in existence at the time of the present invention, it was not obvious to those persons of ordinary skill in the pertinent art as to how the identified needs could be fulfilled in an advantageous manner.